The Slave
by KuchikiLovesChappy
Summary: Una advertencia, un milagro, una súplica, una desilusión, un accidente, una experiencia religiosa, encontrar el amor de tu vida, un terrible error, perder la esperanza¿Qué necesitas tú para poder al fin despertar y empezar a disfrutar de tu vida? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Una advertencia, un susto terrible, un milagro, una muerte, un nacimiento, una patada en el trasero, una palmada en la espalda, una enfermedad incurable, una súplica, una plegaria, una desilusión, un accidente, una caricia, una experiencia religiosa, encontrar el amor de tu vida, perder a un ser querido, un amanecer, un viaje, un terrible error, ganarte la lotería, casarte, divorciarte, perder la esperanza, un éxito insuperable, amor, belleza, lujos , miseria, llegar al fondo, alcanzar la cima….**

**¿Qué necesitas tú para poder al fin despertar y empezar a disfrutar de tu vida?**

**Una novela sobre la libertad, el perdón y la verdadera superación personal, fic inspirado en el libro el esclavo**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia tampoco me pertenece esta es de Fráncico J. Ángel Real**

**Jeje espero les guste**

no puse a Rukia como personaje en la descripcion por que en si no aparece mucho pero si aparece esta pareja en el fic, ya vere despues si la agrego

mundo alterno obviamente xD

The Slave

Capítulo I

Cuando recupere el sentido, me di cuenta de que algo iba mal, una luz frente a mi hería mis ojos sin que yo fuera capaz de parpadear, intente desviar la mirada, intente mover los brazos para tapar mi rostro con las mano sin lograrlo.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, era recorrido por dolor y frio como jamás lo había sentido, también intente gritar pedir ayuda pero todo fue inútil, algo entraba por mi boca y quemaba mi garganta a la vez que un ruido horrible lastimaba mis oídos.

Pasaron varias horas, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la terrible desesperación, de la desesperación al terror cuando unos pensamientos que se filtraron atreves del dolor de mi mente

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¡estoy muerto!-

La mezcla de dolor, terror y los pensamientos, ocasionaron que perdiera el sentido.

No sé si pasaban horas o días para que volviera en mí.

Seguía inmóvil, con los ojos completamente abiertos, el dolo había disminuido, la luz me cagaba los ojos pero era soportable, me di cuenta de que el ruido era de una respiración forzada, profunda y fuerte… no era mi respiración de eso estaba seguro.

La disminución del tormento físico abrió la puerta de otro tipo de sufrimiento: la confusión en mi mente y la urgente necesidad de respuestas.

-¿estoy realmente muerto?, ¿de quién es la respiración que escucho?, Qué es esto que siento en mi boca y que raspa mi garganta?-

Poco a poco fui recuperando la los recuerdos de lo que yo pensaba que era el día anterior; la fiesta, la discusión con Rukia y la insistencia de Renji para que probara esa estúpida droga.

-Ichigo ya deja de tomar por favor…. ¿que no ves que te estás matando?- me gritaba Rukia -¿es eso lo que quieres?

—no quiero matarme, lo que quiero es escapar-

-¿escapar de qué? ¡Estás loco!-

-si estoy loco y tu no me entiendes nadie me entiende-

Lleve el par de pastillas azules que acepte de Renji, es lo último que recuerdo.

-¡por dios!, por fin, por fin acabe con mi vida no puede ser! ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?-

-ese imbécil me enveneno- pensaba

Yo no creía en la vida después de la muerte pero en ese momento no encontraba otra respuesta

-NO! Por favor si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad-

El sonido de la puerta que se abría interrumpió mis pensamientos, una voz femenina:

-¡pero qué ruido hace esta mierda!-

-es el único que tenemos, ya sabes cómo están las cosas- le contesto un hombre

-¿Cómo es posible que tengamos solo un aparato de respiración artificial?-

-pues así es, y hay que hacer lo mejor que podamos con lo que tenemos-

-y a este, ¿Qué le paso?-

-¿este?... este ya se jodio, destápalo para que lo veas-

Sentí como retiraba de mi rostro una sabana y pude ver a una mujer con una expresión de asombro y temor

-¡está despierto!- grito

-a si lo trajeron, cuando llego a urgencias, había tenido un accidente, estaba intoxicado completamente pero aun consiente, repetía una y otra vez, "Rukia, Rukia perdóname", después cayó en coma y una especie de Rigor mortis, no pudieron cerrarle los ojos.

-pobre imbécil, mas le hubiera valido haberse muerto-

-más nos hubiera valido a nosotros! Ahora tenemos que mantenerlo vivo como un vegetal, ocupando una cama que otros necesitan y gastando energía-

-pero… ¿puede ver, oír…siente?-

Vi como movía un tubo acerca de mi cama y sentí una terrible punzada en el brazo

-¡eso duele idiota!... ¡estoy vivo!...estoy consciente… ¡ayúdame!- trate inútilmente gritarle

-aprovecha para cambiarle el suero- dijo el hombre – alguien tiene que regar las plantas-

Los 2 soltaron una carcajada y yo me quede lleno de rabia y desesperación.

Salió el hombre de la habitación, la mujer cambio el frasco que colgaba junto a mi cama y salió apresurada.

Ya tenía algunas respuestas… la conversación se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente: ¿un accidente?, ¿cayó en coma?, ¿Rukia, perdóname?,…alguien tiene que regar las plantas…las plantas.

0o0o0

Los 2 primeros días pude explorar la habitación, en realidad, exploraba cada parte del cuarto que abarcaba mi campo visual inmóvil.

Había en el techo una lámpara de luz neón deslatada que parecía estar a punto de caer, del lado derecho de la cama había un gancho que colgaba el frasco del suero, que la enfermera cambiaba todos los día, mas a la derecha alcanzaba a ver un tubo que tenía un fuelle negro que bajaba y subía al ritmo, de lo que ahora, identificaba como "mi respiración", del lado izquierdo distinguía un complicado aparato con varios interruptores, focos y graficas. Después me entere de que estaba encargado de controlar mi respiración, mis latidos y los nutrientes que eran suministrados atreves de un tubo que iba directo a mi estomago, detrás del aparato se veía una ventana que era para mí un tormento, la luz que entraba toda las mañanas lastimaba mis pupilas, me despertaba y me traía de regreso al infierno en el que estaba.

El dolo físico no era nada comparado con el dolor que me causaban mis pensamientos, la impotencia, la culpa, el rencor, el miedo y la imposibilidad de expresar mis emociones, todo se untaba en mi mente y me enloquecía, cada día rogaba por no volver a despertar, porque esa máquina que me mantenía vivo dejara de funcionar y acabara ya con mi sufrimiento.

¿Quién le daba derecho a los doctores a mantenerme vivo? ¿De qué puede servir mantenerme vivo? ¡soy una maldita planta incapaz de moverme o de expresarme!

La impotencia se apoderaba de mi y se convertía en odio, odio por los que me mantenían vivo, odio por la misma vida

La enfermera tenía razón más me habría valido haberme muerto, y sin embargo todo los idas entraba con cara de miedo a cambiarme el suero que me alimentaba, a pesar de que me creía inconsciente nunca me miraba a los ojos, cada día que la veía llegar rogaba en mi mente que se olvidara cuidar de mi ¿que no se daba cuenta de que no me hacia ningún favor manteniéndome vivo?

-hey! Ya deja esto por favor- le suplicaba en mi mente- se te da tanto miedo verme, ya no vengas mas, simplemente déjame morir-

Pero una y otra vez la veía hacer su rutina y dejarme aquí vivo… una y otra vez…

-¡maldita sea! Que ya se acabe esto, ¡por favor que alguien me ayude! ¡ya no quiero seguir viviendo!-

_- más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, porque parece que aquí vas a estar un buen rato-_

Oi de repente que alguien me hablaba, pero… no había nadie en la habitación

_-en qué situación tan jodida te metiste- _la voz extraña insistía

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un ángel?- conteste asustado

_-JA! Eras el peor de los ateos y ahora crees en dios y toda su corte celestial? No juegues-_

-pero… ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando? ¿Me volví loco?-

-_eso es lo más probable-_

-entonces, ¿no eres real?-

-_mira… no puedo decirte nada que tú no sepas ya, tal vez después sabrás quien soy-_

-pero… ¿Rukia está bien? ¿Por qué no viene mis padres a verme, y mis hermanos? ¿voy a morir? ¿Es esto un castigo?-

-_que necio eres hombre! Nada se yo que tu no sepas-_

-pues de poco me sirves-

-_si quieres me voy-_

-¡no! Por favor no te vayas-

En ese momento recordé que Rukia siempre me hablaba de guías espirituales, con los cuales uno puede comunicarse si lo medita suficiente, eso a mí me parecían patrañas.

_-a mí también me parecen patrañas-_ contesto la voz –_pero eso de guías me gusta-_

¿podía acaso, un guía espiritual ser tan sarcástico y grosero?

_-mira si no te caigo bien me voy y se acabo-_

-no, no te molestes, solo quiero comprender lo que pasa-

_-mejor hubieras tratado de comprender las cosas antes de cometer la estupidez que hiciste-_

-solo quería escapar y librarme de mis problemas-

-_JA! Querías escapar de tus problemas y te convertiste en un esclavo-_

_-¿_un esclavo?-

-_a si es no tienes voluntad en absoluto, no puedes moverte, ni expresarte, es más, no puedes quitarte la vida si quisieras-_

-y tú has venido a hacerme sentir peor- le conteste

_-¿Qué eh venido? Yo siempre eh estado contigo pero el problema es que nunca me quisiste escuchar, además nadie puedes hacerte sentir nada-_

_-_¡que estupidez! ¿Cómo que nadie puede hacerme sentir nada? Mi padre me hacia enojas, mis parejas justamente me desilusionaban y herían-

-_mira te voy a explicar mejor… antes de estar aquí eras completamente libre, nada ni nadie tenia poder sobre ti tenias la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa que te propusieras, eras el dueño de tu vida-_

-y que tiene que ver eso con mis sentimientos?-

_-calma, ¿Qué prisa tienes?¡ después de todo tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar y platicar-_

-te digo que eres un sarcástico-

_-continuemos… eras libre también de pensar lo que tu quisieras, y por lo tanto de elegir tus sentimientos-_

-¿Cómo que elegir mis sentimientos?-

_-si, tus sentimientos vienen y solo pueden venir de tus pensamientos, así es como funciona:_

_Piensas en algo triste, piensas que algo te molesta y te enoja, crees que los demás pueden herirte o desilusionarte o hacerte sentir mal, pero nadie puede meterse en tu mente y hacerte pensar ni sentir nada._

_Aun en este momento, los demás podrían mover tu y hacerte lo que quiera con él, incluso podrían desconectar la maquina que te mantiene vivo, pero en tu mente tú tienes el control-_

-dijiste que no podrías decir nada que no supiera ya-

_-pues es lo único que prueba que no eres tan tonto como pensabas-_

_-_otra vez los insultos-

_-no es un insulto, en realidad te creías un tonto, incluso una víctima, siempre culpando a los demás y a las circunstancias de lo que iba mal en tu vida-_

-pues si mi vida no era fácil, además con la familia que me toco y para acabar tuve mala suerte-

_-¡hay pobrecito de ti! Cuando hablas así te imagino como un esclavo de tu pasado, de los deseos de otras personas, de las circunstancias y de la suerte-_

-¿Qué se supone que yo tenía control de todo lo que pasaba? ¿Qué se supone que yo podía controlar a los demás?-

_-no tenias control sobre lo que pasaba, pero tenias y tienes control de lo que pasaba en tu mente, tú decides que pensamientos tener y cómo reaccionar ante tal situación-_

_-_si como no, ¿Cómo podía yo reaccionar de forma tan positiva ante todos los problemas que tenía?-

-_tenias la opción de verlos como problema o como obstáculos a vencer, como una maldicion o como un reto ¿si no tú eras quien decidía como reaccionar, quien lo hacía?-_

-ya me estás haciendo enojar ¿así que soy el único culpable de todo lo que me pasa?-

-_tú mismo te estás haciendo enojar, además, no se trata de culpar a nadie, sin embargo dime ¿Quién movía tu mano esa vez que le pegaste a Rukia? ¿Quién la movía mientras te servías copa tras copa? ¿Quién puso en tu boca esas pastillas que te trajeron aquí?-_

Me sentía a punto de estallar supongo que expresar nuestras emociones nos sirve como una válvula de escape y yo no podía llorar siquiera, estaba furioso por lo que me decía mi guía y lo peor es que tenía razón en todo lo que decía .

Por suerte, algo sucedió que distrajo mi atención: la puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera, esta vez no era aquella mujer fría que acostumbraba a cambiar el suero que me alimentaba.

Se acerco a mi cama y se inclino a verme. Note mucha tristeza en sus ojos, su pelo rubia caía constantemente sobre su rostro y ella lo empujaba con su dedo hacia atrás de las orejas, estuve observándome por unos segundo y pude leer su nombre en el gafete del hospital: Kouki(1)

-hola- me dijo

-hola, Kuoki- imagine contestarle

-pobrecito de ti mira como estas-

-pues ya ves como es la vida- yo seguía la conversación en mi mente

Me acaricio el pelo y me dijo: -no te preocupes yo te voy a cuidar-

-muchas gracias- pensé

-_ella esta muchos más cerca de ser un ángel que yo- _comento mi guía -_¡además es linda!-_

Cuidadosamente cambio el suero, arreglo los cojines bajo mi cabeza y reviso los aparatos a mi alrededor

-hasta mañana-dijo antes de salir

-hasta mañana- imagine contestarle

-_¡hasta mañana guapa!-_ grito mi guía en mi cabeza


	2. Chapter 2

**Una advertencia, un susto terrible, un milagro, una muerte, un nacimiento, una patada en el trasero, una palmada en la espalda, una enfermedad incurable, una súplica, una plegaria, una desilusión, un accidente, una caricia, una experiencia religiosa, encontrar el amor de tu vida, perder a un ser querido, un amanecer, un viaje, un terrible error, ganarte la lotería, casarte, divorciarte, perder la esperanza, un éxito insuperable, amor, belleza, lujos , miseria, llegar al fondo, alcanzar la cima….**

**¿Qué necesitas tú para poder al fin despertar y empezar a disfrutar de tu vida?**

**Una novela sobre la libertad, el perdón y la verdadera superación personal, fic inspirado en el libro el esclavo**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia tampoco me pertenece esta es de Fráncico J. Ángel Real**

**puf! si que me tarde en subir tan solo el segundo capi jaja es que pues ya saben escuela, otros fics jajaja y pue sme estresa y no puedo! jajaj espero les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>The Slave<strong>

**Capítulo II**

* * *

><p>Aquella noche tuve un sueño extraño: Era yo un títere de madera con varios hilos que salían de mis pies, manos y cabeza. En el otro extremo, diferentes personas tomaban turnos para moverme; vi a mis padres, a uno que otro maestro, al padre de la iglesia y a una ex-novia.<p>

Todos reían haciéndome brincar y bailar, me ponían en posiciones ridículas, En mi sueño, yo sabía que poda romper fácilmente los hilos pero prefería dejarlos que me manipularan. Supongo que era más fácil dejar a otros elegir por mí que hacerme responsable de mi mismo.

Cuando todos se cansaron de jugar conmigo, me dejaron tirado en el suelo, el suelo se convirtió en cama y puede ver después la lámpara del cuarto..,

Había despertado, dormir con los ojos completamente abiertos era de lo más extraño; me era difícil conciliar el sueño todas las noches y en las mañanas me costaba algo de trabajo saber cuando acababan los sueños y empezaba la realidad.

Algunas veces me daba cuenta de que estaba soñando porque podía moverme o porque no estaba en ese horrible cuarto de hospital. Entonces, corría para alejarme lo más posible y deseaba no despertar jamás. Sin embargo, día tras día, me encontraba viendo la lámpara, el techo, el fuelle negro subiendo y bajando y el aparato que me mantenía en esta interminable pesadilla.

Se abrió la puerta y vi entrar a Kuoki, llevaba en la mano un recipiente de plástico con agua.

-Buenos días -dijo.

-Buenos días -siempre le contestaba en mi mente.

-Hoy te toca baño-

-No por favor, qué pena-

Me quito de encima la sabana y después me despojo de la bata blanca que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo. Me lleno de impotencia y vergüenza. En realidad, era yo el títere de mi sueño y los demás hacían de mi lo que se les antojaba.

Algo en su mirada me tranquilizo, supongo que no veía en mí a un hombre desnudo sino, a un paciente como muchos otros que ella atiende, metió una esponja en el recipiente y empezó a limpiar mi rostro...

-Mírate, eres tan joven-

¿Porque me hablaba? ¿Acaso sabía que podía escucharla?...

-Además no eres feo y tienes un cabello de un color muy peculiar… naranja-sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó un poco. -Espero que no estés consciente, pobrecito-

- ¡Estoy consciente!-

-Ojala te hayas ido ya, y que lo único que quede aquí sea tu cuerpo-

- No, maldicion! ¡Estoy aquí y puedo escucharte y verte!

-Si estas ah adentro, me imagino que te sentirás muy solo-Se quedo pensativa por unos momentos y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Yo también estoy muy sola, sabes, mi esposo murió hace unos años -continuo, mientras secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su bata blanca-, desde entonces, me siento como paralizada, llena de miedos y de inseguridades -seguía su monologo, mientras limpiaba mi cuerpo con la esponja

-Supongo que, de alguna forma, a todos nos paralizan nuestros miedos, nuestros resentimientos, la preocupación o nuestros traumas...-

-No me hables de traumas que eso es lo que me trajo aquí -pensé

-Me gustaría ser más valiente y atreverme a hacer tantas cosas. No sé, tal vez seguir mis estudios o buscar otra pareja, en fin tantas cosas. Pero no puedo-

Termino de limpiar mi cuerpo y mientras volvía a ponerme la bata, me di cuenta que, de todo lo que había perdido, el contacto humano era lo que más extrañaba. Quisiera decirle que no se fuera, que siguiera hablándome un poco más.

-Debo seguir trabajando pero te ver otra vez cuando venga a cambiar el suero-

-No te vayas por favor, quédate un ratito mas- me miro unos segundos con gran compasión.

-Seguro tus familiares te andan buscando y no tardaran en venir a visitarte. Llegaste aquí sin ninguna identificación y ni siquiera sabemos cómo te llamas. Salió de la habitación y yo me quede solo otra vez, como todos los días. Tenía razón, me siento muy solo aquí adentro y... ahora puedo entender que todo es culpa mía.

_-La__culpa__es__un__sentimiento__inútil__-_o una vez más la voz de mi guía.

Lo que fue para mí una gran alegría, porque, a pesar de que me enojaba por lo que me decía, hablando con él, pasaba mejor el tiempo en " la cárcel de mi cuerpo".

-Claro que todo es culpa mía. Sí, yo acepto que no era un títere de las circunstancias, entonces el culpable de todo lo que me pasa... Soy yo!-

_-Esta es una vida llena de contradicciones, naces libre pero debes trabajar en conservar tu libertad y debes hacerte responsable de ella. Tu por ejemplo, estás vivo pero no lo estas al mismo tiempo, los doctores te creen una planta pero estas consciente, Kuoki en cambio, tiene todas las posibilidades de hacer lo que se proponga pero se siente paralizada, como tú._

-Dijo que por sus traumas-

_-La palabra trauma viene del griego y significa herida.-_

-Sí, eso lo leí en un libro de psicología-

_-Claro que lo leíste si no, no podría yo decírtelo ahora, pero no me interrumpas... Esta es la primera contradicción de la vida:_

_El ser humano nace totalmente libre pero totalmente dependiente. De hecho, de todos los animales, es el que requiere más atención por parte de sus padres. Él ni o sabe que, si sus padres no lo cuidan.., se muere! Entonces el amor se convierte para él, en una cuestión de vida o muerte. Ahora bien, cuando él niño va creciendo, no sabe nada en absoluto y... de quién crees tu que aprende todo sobre la vida?_

-De sus padres-

_-Claro está, Si tú llegaras a un planeta desconocido y vieras como todos los habitantes se golpean entre sí llegar así a la conclusión de que eso es lo normal._

-Como el desgraciado de mi padre, que nos pegaba a todos-

_-Ahora bien, él ni o nada sabe tampoco acerca de si mismo y... ¿de quién crees que aprende todo sobre él?-_

-También de sus padres, obviamente-

_-Así es, él niño cree que estos dos seres poderosos de los que depende su vida, lo saben todo y siempre tienen la razón. Cuando tu padre te decía: "Eres un idiota y no sirves para nada" te lo creías-_

- ¡Claro que no!-

_- ¿No? ¿Qué te decías a ti mismo cuando cometas un error?-_

- Soy un idiota-

-¿Y que te decías cuando volvías a beber y te habías propuesto dejar de hacerlo?-

-No sirvo para nada-

_-¡Ahí esta! El niño además, copia de sus padres la forma de relacionarse con todo lo que le rodea. Si el padre cree que todos los seres humanos son malos, el niño también lo cree. Si la madre siempre está preocupada o llena de angustia, el niño también se siente así-_

-Así es como empezamos a amarrarnos hilos en pies y manos, ¿no es cierto?-

_-¡Exacto! Y en esta relación empiezan nuestros traumas o nuestras heridas. Cuando eras un niño pequeño y cometas un error; tu padre te insultaba o a veces te pegaba, te creías que eras malo, eso te hería más que los golpes. Cuando tu madre te decía que si no te portabas bien ya no te quería, te hería también y te llenaba de angustia-_

-Entonces, ellos tienen la culpa de todo!-

_-No señor, no seas necio. Ellos también tienen heridas y ellos hacían lo mejor que podían con los conocimientos que tenían. Ellos también lo aprendieron de sus padres y sus padres de sus padres-_

-Es un círculo vicioso-

_-Un círculo que se puede romper-_

-¿Si? ¿Cómo?

_-Dejando de buscar culpables. Mira, la culpa es, en realidad, el miedo a ser rechazado por los demás. Un miedo fundado en que cuando eras pequeño, si tus padres te rechazaban, tu vida estaba de por medio. Tus padres usaron la culpa para que hicieras lo que ellos crean era lo correcto: "no comes bien, eres un niño malo", "si te portas mal, ya no te quiero ", "a la gente no le gustan los niños que dicen mentiras o que son groseros"_

-Pero...funciono!

_-Claro que función. La culpa es excelente para controlar a los demás-_

-Pero, sin culpa todos haríamos lo que se nos pegara la gana y nos andaríamos matando unos a otros-

_-Por eso digo que la culpa es un sentimiento inútil, pues con culpa y todo, los hombres se están matando unos a otros. En lo que ha fallado el hombre es en hacerse responsable de s mismo y de su libertad. La persona que logra aceptar la responsabilidad de su vida, se da cuenta de que el es quien construye su destino y sabe que cada decisión que toma moldea su futuro, acepta la responsabilidad de todos sus actos pero comprende que, como no es perfecto, podría cometer errores y en ese caso, no se culpa; si se puede remediar hace algo al respecto; si no, sabe que no importa cuanta culpa sienta por lo que pasa nada va a cambiar. Con traumas y todo, con heridas y todo, el hombre tiene la posibilidad de hacer que su vida vaya mejor o destruirse a si mismo-_

-Yo, maldita sea! Ya no digas más. De que me puede servir saber esto ahora? Aquí estoy como un monigote sin poder siquiera desahogar esta terrible rabia y tristeza que siento!

_-Aun ahora eres libre de elegir tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos-_

-¡Bien, pues en este momento elijo que te calles! Elijo sentirme desgraciado, elijo llenarme de tristeza de odio y rencor. Si mis padres hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, realmente, no hicieron nada bien. Era yo libre para hacer de mi vida lo que yo quisiera y elegí tomar y drogarme, elegí acabar aquí como una maldita planta que piensa... Hoy elijo, entonces, perder toda esperanza... Lo único que quiero es dejar de pensar, dejar de existir!-

Esos eran mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Hola otra vez, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil –dijo Kuoki después de cerrar la puerta, como si hubiera podido escuchar mis pensamientos. Se acerco a mi cama y comento:

-Te tengo buenas noticias, parece ser que tus padres ya te encontraron-

-No, no puede ser- pensé

-Vendrán mas tarde a verte -dijo mientras cambiaba el frasco de suero. -Va a ser muy duro para ellos verte así...

-No, maldición! No quiero que vengan-

-Por lo que pensé arreglarte un poquito -sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño peine y comenzó a arreglar mi cabello, el que me tocara siempre lograba tranquilizarme.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Porque cuidas tanto de m si ni siquiera me conoces?- le decía en mi mente

-Yo no soy muy creyente, sabes. -comento -, pero creo que hay un Dios que cuida de nosotros.

-Si como no, por eso permite que este yo en este infierno-

-No se por qué le pasan cosas malas a la gente - continuo -, pero creo que Dios cuida de nosotros a través de nosotros mismos. Por eso soy enfermera. Me imagino que le ayudo a Dios a cuidar de otros. A veces pienso que, en su desesperación, la gente dice:

"Dios mío, ¿por que no me ayudas?" Pero en realidad, Dios esta en la gente buena que ayuda a los demás- Soltó una risa tímida y a mi me pareció como si se iluminara el cuarto. -Bueno.., ya quedaste, me voy antes de ponerme mas cursi- Esta vez fue mas adelante: me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación apresuradamente.

¡Vienen mis padres!, no dejaba de pensar

Mi guía tiene razón, esta es una vida llena de contradicciones, los extraño tanto y al mismo tiempo estoy lleno de rencor hacia ellos. Tengo tantas ganas de ver a mi madre pero se que verme así le causara mucho dolor. Ojala pueda perdonarlos, ojala puedan perdonarme.

¿Vendrá Rukia con ellos?

Llego la noche mientras yo seguía con mis pensamientos mezclados, hasta que no pude más y me quede dormido.

0o0o0o0o

-Anda hijito, apúrate para que no llegues tarde a la escuela-

-No me gusta la avena mami- decía un pequeño peli naranja

-Cométela para que tengas fuerzas para estudiar y jugar- le respondió su madre

-Y para que pueda andar en bici, porque... Me vas a enseñar el sábado, ¿verdad? Recuerda que lo prometiste- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el pequeño niño

-Claro que si- le devolvió la sonrisa, ella siempre era tan amable con él, la quería mucho

Termino mi desayuno cuando son el claxon del camión escolar que venia a recogerme. Mi madre volvió a retocar mi peinado, revise mi uniforme, me dio mi lonchera y me despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Corrí hacia la puerta de la casa y al abrirla la luz del sol me deslumbro, poco a poco mis pupilas se fueron acostumbrando a la intensa luz y pude distinguir el rostro de mi madre, pero no joven y tranquilo como en el suelo del que acababa de despertar, sino en su edad actual y con una expresión de profunda tristeza. Constantemente secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo. Distinguí también a mi padre parado detrás de ella con su expresión de seriedad y fortaleza, apoyaba su mano en el hombro de mi madre tratando de consolarla.

-Hijito mío, por Dios, -suplicaba mi madre

-Los doctores dicen que no puede oírte, trata de calmarte -le decía mi padre.

- ¿Como es posible que te haya pasado esto hijito?, por que? por que? -empezó a gritar y a golpearme en el pecho desesperada.

Mi padre la forzó levantarse y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho para calmarla. –Tienes que calmarte mi vida -le suplicaba.

-¿Quieres que me calme? ¡Mira a nuestro hijo esta como muerto! -gritaba a la vez que trataba de alejarse de mi padre.- ¡Es nuestra culpa! -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse. Mi padre la sostuvo entre sus brazos, la recostó en un sillón que había junto a la puerta y salio apresuradamente a buscar ayuda.

-¡Mama perdóname! Nunca quise causarte tanto dolor, no es tu culpa, tú siempre cuidaste de mí y de mis hermanos- Mi madre empezó a volver en si justo cuando regresaba mi padre acompañado de Kuoki

-Le voy a aplicar un calmante -le dijo. Preparo una jeringa y le aplico una inyección en el brazo. -No puede ser, no puede ser...-repetía mi madre mientras seguía recostada en el sillón.

-Estará bien -dijo Kuoki y se retiro.

Nunca antes vi a mi padre tan afligido, estaba desesperado, veía a mi madre abatida y se volvía para verme, cerro los puños y pude oír como rechinaban sus dientes de tanto que apretaba la mandíbula, reconocía la mirada que tenía cuando estaba a punto de golpearnos. Sentí mucho miedo, pero... algo sucedió, de pronto, se llevo las manos a la cara, se hinco a un lado de mi cama y empezó a llorar.

Era difícil para m creer que estaba presenciando esto, mi padre siempre fue muy duro con nosotros. Sabía que nos quería porque nunca nos falta nada pero, era muy difícil para el expresar sus sentimientos.

Paso un largo rato llorando y repitiendo: "no es posible, no es posible"... -Hijo mío, lo siento -me decía mientras ponía mi mano entre las suyas-.¿ Te quiero mucho sabes?

-No padre no lo sabía.-

-Siempre fui muy estricto con ustedes porque a m me enseñaron que lo más importante era la disciplina. Esa fue la educación que yo recibí y la vida fue muy dura conmigo-

-Ahora entiendo papa, que hacemos siempre lo mejor que podemos-

-Siempre me fue muy difícil expresar mis sentimientos, pensaba que el darles todo lo material demostraba mi amor. Ahora sé que no es así-

-No sabes cuanta falta me hacia oír esto–quise decirle

-Siempre estuve escondido tras una máscara de fortaleza

-Continuo - y no es hasta ahora, que estas aquí inmóvil y tal vez no puedas ni escucharme, que te puedo expresar lo mucho que te quiero. Se ahora, que es un grave error. A veces actuamos como si tuviéramos la vida comprada, como si nuestros seres queridos fueran a estar con nosotros por siempre. Tal vez debe ser m s amoroso, tal vez debí abrazarte más y exigirte menos. Tal vez todo esto es culpa mía. Pero... ¿que podía yo hacer hijo? T sabes que siempre busqué lo mejor para todos ustedes.

-Ahora lo sé, papá. No te culpes más por favor.

-Siempre me repetías que te dejara en paz, que te dejara vivir tu vida, pero... yo me desesperaba al ver que perdías tu tiempo y afectabas tu salud. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor tratar de entenderte y hablar contigo, sin embargo, As es como yo aprendí... ahora s que está mal. Lo siento mucho. No pudo hablar más y junto su frente a sus manos mientras estrechaba la mía y lloraba sin cesar.

Ni l ni yo nos dimos cuenta de que mi madre se había levantado y lo observaba extrañada, no sabía si era verdad lo que veía y escuchaba o era efecto de la droga que le habían administrado. Llena de compasión se hinco junto a él, lo abrazo y lo beso en la frente.

-Hay que ser fuertes -le decía-. Dios nos va a ayudar-

El resto de la tarde la pasó junto a mí, ya no hablaban, simplemente se miraban uno al otro y cuando uno lloraba, el otro trataba de consolarlo. Esta escena trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de aquella vez que estuve en cama con calentura y mis padres se turnaban para cuidar de mí. Poco a poco fueron llegando a mi mente recuerdos de todos los cuidados de mi madre y de todas las enseñanzas de mi padre. Gracias a ellos aprendí a caminar, a hablar, si ellos no me amaran nunca hubiera sido posible para m sobrevivir.

¿Cómo es que me doy cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que me aman mis padres?, ahora que no tengo oportunidad de decirles cuanto los amo y cuanto agradezco todo lo que me han dado, ¿Cómo es que caí en el juego de culparlos por todo lo que iba mal en mi vida? Como es que nunca pude ver que detrás de ellos haba una historia de penas y alegrías que haba formado su manera de ser?

-_Te__falta__tener__compasión_ -o una vez más, la voz de mi gua_-__Estabas__tan__disgustado__con__ellos__y__los__culpabas__de__todo__lo__que__te__pasaba,__que__no__podías,__siquiera__pensar__en__todo__lo__bueno__que__te__daban.__Cuando__aceptas__que__eres__libre,__que__eres__el__único__responsable__de__que__tu__vida__marche__mejor__te__das__cuenta__de__que__todos__hacemos__lo__mismo__y__no__tienes__más__remedio__que__tener__compasión__por__los__demás__y__no__me__refiero__a__sentir__compasión__entendida__como__lastima__sino,__como__ponerte__en__los__zapatos__de__otros__y__tratar__de__entender__sus__motivos.__Cuando__dejas__de__culpar__a__los__demás__de__lo__que__te__pasa,__recuperas__todo__tu__poder__Piensa__en__esto:__si__tu__eres__el__responsable__de__tu__vida,__en__ti__están__todas__las__respuestas__que__necesitas._

-Lo entendí demasiado tarde- acepte

-_Tu__padre__tiene__razón,__nadie__tiene__la__vida__asegurada,__en__realidad,__no__tenemos__tiempo__que__perder.__El__amor__que__no__des__hoy__no__lo__dar__s__nunca,__si__no__expresas__tu__cari__o__a__tus__seres__queridos__hoy,__mañana__puede__ser__demasiado__tarde-_

-Hoy es ya demasiada tarde-

-Se fuerte-

La puerta se abrió y entrar a Kuoki

-Siento mucho molestarlos pero la hora de visita termino -les comento a mis padres.

-No, señorita un ratito mas, por favor -suplico mi madre.

-Lo siento señora, las reglas son muy estrictas a este respecto-

-Vamos mi amor, mañana volveremos -le dijo mi padre mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.

-Señorita, disculpe, ¿Cuanto tardara en despertar? - preguntó mi madre.

-Señora, ya hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. Ahora, todo está en manos de la vida. Como puede reaccionar en un día, puede que no reaccione jamás- Mi madre recibió esta noticia como una cubetada de agua fría. Supongo que, ingenuamente pensaba que todo estar a bien en cualquier momento.

Mi padre volvió a abrazarla fuerte y la ayudo a salir de la habitación, sus piernas apenas la sostenían. La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Kuoki se volvió hacia mí y me dijo -Pobres, la vida está llena de cosas difíciles y no podemos hacer más que afrontarlas. Parecía muy cruel lo que les dije pero pienso que sería más cruel llenarlos de falsas esperanzas.

-Tal vez tengas razón -pensé para mis adentros. Esta vez, estuvo muy callada, simplemente cambio el suero, se sentó junto a mi por unos momentos y salió de la habitación sin despedirse.

-Dios mío ayuda a mis padres, ya no te pido por mí, haz de mi lo que quieras…. Pero por favor dales fuerza para salir adelante...-

* * *

><p><strong>continuara!<strong>

**jejeje bueno espero que si le haya gustado y dejen reviews! me hace feliz jajajaja bueno nos vemos en otro capi! nos leemos!**


	3. Aviso

**Aviso muy Importante**

Chicas y si hay chicos querían darles un gran aviso me eh trabado mucho con mis historias y tengo muchas ideas por subir a sí que quería saber su opinión para ver cual les gusto mas y empiezo con esa y ya serán después las otras y si quieren les vendo unas porque me traen loca (nótese el sarcasmo, me ha costado sacármelas y se ven buenas jajaja ok no :P) bueno además espero subir al menos un capitulo esta semana porque si no me iré de vacaciones y no regresare hasta dentro de mucho que mis padres quieren ir acá y acá y por acá u.u uf

* * *

><p><strong>The slave<strong>

Una advertencia, un susto terrible, un milagro, una muerte, un nacimiento, una patada en el trasero, una palmada en la espalda, una enfermedad incurable, una súplica, una plegaria, una desilusión, un accidente, una caricia, una experiencia religiosa, encontrar el amor de tu vida, perder a un ser querido, un amanecer, un viaje, un terrible error, ganarte la lotería, casarte, divorciarte, perder la esperanza, un éxito insuperable, amor, belleza, lujos , miseria, llegar al fondo, alcanzar la cima….

Este ya lo estaba subiendo pero me da algo de flojera jeje a sí que quiero su opinión de el

* * *

><p><strong>Memories in the Rain<strong>

Y un día nos conocemos, un día lleno de dolor y de lluvia, un día de 17 Junio que nos rompió a los 2, cada quien tiene sus recuerdos…sus memorias en la lluvia… pero el mismo dolor ¿podrá ser mejor este día algún día en nuestras vidas?

* * *

><p><strong>Do you remember me?<strong>

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que una de las personas más importantes para ti te olvidara? ¿Entrarías en desesperación?... ¿Depresión?... ¿Intentarías a toda costa que te recordara?… ¿O dejarías que se quedara así?,… ¿y si en uno de esos días te prohibieran verla? ¿Volverías a pelear contra todo el seiretei para volver a verla? ¿Y si aun así por más que hayas hecho no te recuerda?... ¿qué harás?

Bueno de este ya subi el prologo jejeje

* * *

><p><strong>Resistance<strong>

Hisana, su hermana está enferma y necesita de dinero para poder pagar el tratamiento, Rukia decide meterse en un concurso de resistencia haciéndose pasar por hombre ¿conseguirá el dinero? ¿No lo hará? o en cambio ¿conseguirá algo más que eso?

Y de este ya tengo la historia mas estructurada ahí unos fics como el de Do you remember me? Y el de Memories in the rain en que tan solo en summary se me vino a la cabeza espero les gusten jeje

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia in Wonderland!<strong>

Jaja ya se saben la historia supongo ¿no? Además quiero adaptarla más a la película de Tim Burton su sombrerero tiene cabello naranja y una gran relación con Alicia (Rukia)

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect<strong>

-¿Qué? ¿El hombre perfecto para mí? No bromees ni que fueran un cueto de hadas – platicaba con su amiga, en eso choca con un chico extraño, un chico extraño con cabello naranja, el se disculpo y se fue, al parecer tenia prisa -¿ves? Todos son unos inútiles- y se dirigió a la escuela

* * *

><p>Igual tengo otro que empecé hace muchísimo tiempo pero nunca lo termine esta basado en el capítulo 304 en el que Ichigo y sus amigos se convierten en monstruos pero quisiera pasarlo a una versión Arrancar jeje ya tengo quien será cada personajes<p>

Igual pienso subir otro jeje si! Llena de ideas no pero esos serán One-Shot uno de especial de Navidad y otro especial por el cumple de nuestra Rukia ^^

¿A sí que, que piensan cual les llamo mas la atención? jajaja por fa comenten y de su opinion para saber cual subir primero si no encerio si me estoy matando con ellos


End file.
